Je peux vous emprunter du bois ?
by Mebaelle
Summary: Les joueurs de Quidditch ne sont pas des personnes hors d'atteinte, ils sont même plutôt faciles à aborder et si on aime le Noble Sport, on s'en fait vite des amis et plus même. Mais une fois qu'on en a un, le tout, c'est de le garder !
1. Prologue

_**Hello ! Alors voilà, le début d'un Olivier Dubois - OC... je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, j'avais les personnages dans la tête donc enjoy ! :)**_

_**Disclaim' : Of course rien n'est à moi à part Siam blahblahblah tout est à JKR.**_

_**BONNE LECTURE**_

* * *

Il était l'heure extrêmement matinale à laquelle toute personne saine mentalement était plongée dans un lourd sommeil. Mais bien sûr, rien n'arrive jamais à ces personnes si saines d'esprit, c'était sans aucun doute pourquoi Siam était persuadée qu'aucun joueur de Quidditch n'était absolument dénué de névrose. Et en cette matinée, la débilité latente d'Olivier Dubois avait encore frappé.

Il s'était levé à ce que tout un chacun appelle l'aube mais que lui devait juger une heure parfaitement appropriée, et s'était rué dans la Salle Commune. Ne pouvant monter les escaliers des filles, son intellect foisonnant lui avait soufflé que balancer ses chaussures contre la porte du dortoir le plus proche de toutes ses forces était une excellente idée.

C'était là la raison pour laquelle une certaine Vicky de septième année était entrée dans leur chambre en hurlant comme un démon que « Capitaine Ducon voulait voir son équipe ».

Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson se levèrent tant bien que mal en pestant et rageant, et Siam, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, se trouva réveillée sans ménagements pour une raison ne la concernant absolument pas. Philosophe, la jeune fille décida que cela vaudrait pour les nombreuses fois dans l'année où elle allait pourrir la vie de ce Capitaine de pacotille, et se leva.

En regardant ses deux amies au visage bouffi et aux crinières en bataille, elle se félicita de sa décision de se couper les cheveux.

Sans prendre la peine de se changer -après tout, elle connaissait tous les Gryffondor et se fichait pas mal de son image en cet instant précis- elle descendit dans la Salle Commune avec ses habits à la main, après avoir croisé la nouvelle Poursuiveuse de l'équipe, Katie Bell qui n'était quelques années plus tôt que remplaçante.

Une fois en bas, vêtue d'un débardeur, d'un short mal taillé et d'une paire de grosses chaussettes, Siam comprit une fois encore que malgré qu'il ait deux ans de plus qu'elle, Olivier Dubois était un cinglé. Il lui jeta un regard faussement pervers suivit d'un haussement de sourcil et partit en footing, suivi de son équipe déjà épuisée de le voir si énergique.

Siam était une jeune fille consciente de la plupart de ses défauts. Elle était un peu égocentrique -mais qui ne l'était pas ?- elle pouvait se montrer lourde et blessante bien qu'elle ne s'en rende généralement compte qu'après, elle était également plutôt indiscrète, et comprenait assez bien les gens. Mais pas Olivier Dubois. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce fêlé et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de sport. Elle même appréciait beaucoup le Quidditch et était ardente supporter des Appleby Arrows, mais lui était un véritable fanatique et elle pressentait que la saison des matches serait ardue pour ses amies.

Ne voulant pas se recoucher, elle posa ses habits sur le canapé et alluma le poste de RITM qui se mit aussitôt à crachoter joyeusement l'émission _Debout les Sorciers_.

« - Et maintenant un groupe qui commence à faire son nom sur la scène magique, chers auditeurs les Bizarr'Sisters ! »

Siam adorait ce groupe, comme de nombreuses sorcières de son âge et se mit automatiquement à danser et sautiller tout en s'habillant en ce samedi qui commençait si bien et surtout si tôt. Une fois bien dans son jean, elle se jeta énergiquement sur le sofa qui émit un petit craquement. Le bruit n'inquiéta pas la jeune fille outre mesure, et elle se mit à observer son vernis bleu nuit pensivement. Elle avait deux heures à occuper avant d'aller attendre ses amies à la sortie des vestiaires.

La Salle Commune était rarement si calme qu'en cet instant; peut-être était-ce dû à l'absence des jumeaux Weasley, mais elle appréciait cette tranquillité. Mais il est bien connu que pour tous ceux qui se trouvent liés d'une façon ou d'une autre -par des amies, des parents ou des amoureux- au monde du Quidditch n'en sont que rarement débarrassés. Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception et aussitôt la chanson terminée, la RITM se lança dans les nouvelles sportives.

Ecoutant distraitement le classement actuel des équipes anglaises et fière que ses Appleby Arrows en soit deuxièmes, Siam se mit à songer qu'elle devait écrire à sa famille puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis la rentrée. Elle se doutait que sa mère n'attendait pas ses nouvelles à la fenêtre chaque matin, mais elle allait avoir droit à une scène à Noël si elle n'en donnait pas.

Elle allait se lever, forte de sa résolution lorsque l'entrée de la Salle Commune s'ouvrit sur un hurlement :

« - QU'ON NE ME PARLE PLUS DE QUIDDITCH ! »

Non ! Cette voix ne pouvait pas appartenir à... Siam se retourna lentement, et ouvrit réellement des yeux de la taille des tasses à thé de Trelawney. Olivier venait d'éteindre la RITM en plein commentaire sur un match de la veille et fulminait. L'équipe derrière lui n'en menait pas large malgré son soulagement de pouvoir retourner dans les dortoirs, sauf Potter qui était absent.

Olivier se déplaça d'un pas enragé jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce où il se mit à faire furieusement les cent pas.

La jeune fille se retourna vers l'équipe avec un regard plus qu'étonné et Alicia articula en silence :

« - Fais quelque chose ! »

Siam prit donc son courage à deux mains et s'avança doucement vers le coin où Olivier déversait sa rage, consciente des regards de toute l'équipe tournée vers elle alors qu'elle marchait vers l'échafaud. Elle lâcha timidement, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur :

« - Olivier ?

- JE HAIS FLINT ! JE HAIS MALEFOY ET JE HAIS ROGUE !

- Et tu ne veux plus entendre parler de Quidditch à cause d'eux ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment, comme elle l'aurait pour comprendre un enfant qui venait d'étrangler son hibou.

- OUAI ! Enfin non quand même, mais OUAI ! » Se remit-il à hurler.

Dissimulant un petit sourire bien qu'il lui tournât le dos, Siam s'approcha un peu plus en silence, jusqu'à se trouver juste derrière lui. Elle passa un bras autour de son torse et posa son menton sur son épaule musclée.

« - Et si tu me racontais ? Calmement bien sûr ! Parce que delà à ne plus aimer le Quidditch quand même, venant de toi Dubois...

- Malefoy est attrapeur, les Serpentards on des Nimbus 2001 et Weasley s'est mis à cracher des limaces sur le terrain ! »

Il soupira et s'il n'avait été si énervé, Siam lui aurait fait remarqué que ce soupir peu délicat lui faisait penser à un boeuf. Mais elle s'abstint car le Capitaine s'était retourné et avait placé ses mains sur ses hanches. Enfin un tout petit peu plus calme -disons qu'il ne détestait déjà plus le Quidditch-, il l'embrassa tendrement.

Derrière son dos, Siam forma un V avec ses doigts en direction de l'équipe, dont les soupirs de soulagement arrivèrent presque jusqu'à elle. Les espoirs sportifs de toute la maison reposaient sur l'équipe, mais l'équipe elle, se reposait sur cette jeune fille en particulier pour calmer son capitaine tortionnaire.

Car oui, Siam était la petite amie d'Olivier Dubois.

* * *

**_TADAM !_**

**_Des revieeews ? Ca fait tellement plaisir aux auteurs vous savez, alors que vous ayez apprécié ou non, un petit avis ça ne fait pas de mal ..._**

**_Bye !_**


	2. La première Faute

**Hello ! Me revoilà... Je remercie très très fort mes premières revieweuses en espérant que vous continuerez de suivre l'histoire...**

**_RAR_**

**_Sola :_****_ Merci ! :) Je me rends bien compte que c'est très court, mais je n'arrive pas à faire trainer les chapitres plus en longueur et comme j'ai une idée très précise de la fin d'un chap en général, je ne peux pas vraiment continuer l'histoire plus loin... Désolée..._**

**_Blanche :_****_ Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu trouves mon écriture agréable ^^ Eh bien voici la suite, j'espère que tu la jugera aussi bonne que le début.._**

**_BONNE LECTURE_**

* * *

Sortir avec un idiot faisait-il d'elle une idiote ? D'humeur songeuse, Siam méditait assise sur une chaise branlante à côté d'un lit d'infirmerie. Peut-être que pour une fois il n'avait pas été le plus crétin des deux, quoiqu'il n'ait pas fait preuve d'un intellect flagrant. Mais après tout c'était un peu de sa faute à elle.

Enfin en théorie, elle était la cause profonde du mal qui affectait son petit ami, cependant elle n'était pas directement responsable de la situation, puisque ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait frappé à coups de batte. Elle en était certaine car quand elle avait été avertie, cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle alignait des prédictions plus surréalistes les unes que les autres pour son cours de Divination. Elle était allée jusqu'à prévoir sa mort dans une émeute lors d'un match de Quidditch, mais elle n'avait absolument pas songé au passage à tabac d'Olivier.

Ca au moins, c'était sa faute à lui... en partie. Elle se mit à observer le lit d'en face, dont l'occupant portait le reste de la faute sur ses épaules. Il semblait au moins aussi mal en point qu'Olivier et lui aussi dormait encore. Ses pensées revinrent sur la cause profonde de ce séjour à l'infirmerie...

_Cela faisait maintenant presque une année que Siam sortait avec Olivier Dubois, le Capitaine de septième année de Gryffondor, et pour l'instant tout allait encore très bien. Mais il avait été récemment porté à sa connaissance que Mackenzie Wallace trouvait le Capitaine très à son goût._

_Quoi de plus normal pourrait-on penser... Cependant Mackenzie Wallace n'était pas n'importe quelle fille de Gryffondor : elle était LA bimbo de la maison. Elle était de l'année d'Olivier et avait par conséquent deux ans de plus que Siam. Elle était belle, elle était grande, elle avait une forte poitrine, et Siam lui avait officiellement attribué le doux sobriquet de « Mackonnasse »._

_C'était pour cela que ce soir-là, lorsqu'Olivier était rentré de l'entraînement de Quidditch suivi de son équipe, Siam l'avait intercepté avant qu'il n'aille vers les gens de son année. Il lui avait fait un sourire et lui avait gentiment proposé de se joindre à eux, et elle s'en voulut de briser cet instant de gentillesse. Car Olivier Dubois en plus d'être cinglé, n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme sachant parler aux femmes. Mais elle avait résisté, et lui avait expliqué la situation, calmement :_

_« - Dubois, je t'interdis d'aller vers cette pétasse !_

_- Et moi, je... avait-il commencé, immédiatement énervé Je t'interdis de m'interdire d'aller voir cette pétasse ! »_

_Et sur ces douces paroles, il était allé à grand pas vers la pétasse en question et l'avait embrassée. Siam était estomaquée. Plantée au milieu de la Salle Commune, elle sentit la colère pulser dans son cerveau de petite amie bafouée et provoquée. C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait perdu son sang-froid. A vrai dire, elle ne s'en voulait même pas, il l'avait bien mérité... C'était tout de même elle qui supportait son obsession sportive ainsi que la toute première explication de chaque stratégie. Elle avait bien le droit d'exiger deux ou trois petites choses en contrepartie non ? Eviter une poufiasse de son année qui allait exactement aux mêmes cours que lui ne devait pas être bien sorcier !_

_Elle avait serré les poings et avait hurlé à Olivier, qui la regardait avec un sourire victorieux :_

_« - AH, AH TU ME CHERCHES DUBOIS ? EH BIEN TU VAS ME TROUVER ! »_

_Et elle s'était dirigée d'un pas furieux vers Elisa, une fille de son dortoir très peu regardante de qui fourrait sa langue dans sa bouche, et l'embrassa avidement avant de monter dans son dortoir, au bord du meurtre._

_Olivier ne bougeait plus, bouche bée. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce et habituées de ce genre de scènes publiques entre eux deux reprenaient leurs conversations, tandis que les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch s'autorisèrent un instant de découragement et de déprime inquiète._

Le pensionnaire du lit d'en face gémit dans son sommeil, annonçant son éveil prochain. Mme Pomfresh accourut et ferma les rideaux de son lit, jugeant qu'il valait mieux qu'il ignore la présence de Dubois.

Juste à côté de Siam, ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à ouvrir les yeux. Manifestement pas rendu moins bête par ses blessures, il murmura dans un murmure souffrant à peine exagéré :

« - Mackenzie ? »

Détachant ses yeux des allées et venues de l'infirmière pour les poser sur l'ébauche de sourire du Capitaine, et répliqua, implacable :

« - Dubois, tu es un abruti. Mais pas un petit abruti occasionnel, non, tu es un idiot, un crétin, un débile irréparablement profond ! »

Tout en l'insultant bruyamment, elle s'assit sur son lit, son flot d'injures ne tarissant pas. Un grognement sonore l'interrompit et elle se tut en espérant n'avoir pas réveillé l'occupant d'en face. Elle se mit à observer silencieusement la pièce. Pomfresh s'activait, allant et venant des potions de couleurs diverses entre les mains.

Elle s'interrompit et faillit sursauter lorsqu'elle sentit la main couverte de bandages de son cher petit ami se poser sur ses jambes. Tournant la tête vers lui, elle vit avec désespoir son petit sourire amusé :

« - Les Appleby Arrows ont gagné cet après midi... »

Siam ouvrit la bouche pour l'informer que le match qu'elle attendait depuis une semaine n'aurait lieu que demain. Puis elle se ravisa au moment, ou, dans son esprit elle commença à comprendre Olivier.

Sans vouloir mettre son fichu orgueil de Capitaine coeur de pierre, il venait à sa façon de s'excuser. Réprimant un petit sourire elle put presque visualiser l'expression soulagée et victorieuse qu'aurait arborée Alicia si elle avait été présente.

Elle voulut l'informer qu'il ne risquait pas de s'en tirer à si bon compte, mais fut coupée par un braillement venant de l'opposé de la pièce :

« - TU VAS LE PAYER DUBOIS ! »

Siam ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une petite grimace effrayée. C'était un idiot confirmé et un fétichiste du souaffle avéré, mais tout de même il y avait bien une raison à sa petite crise de jalousie. Au fond, peut-être qu'elle y tenait un petit peu, à ce cinglé. Mais vraiment un tout petit peu...

En tout cas pas suffisamment pour se mêler plus de cette histoire. Après tout, ce n'était tout de même pas de sa responsabilité si tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se calmer, c'était d'aller provoquer Flint.

* * *

___****__Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu... et par dessus tout j'espère avoir vos avis (allez, une review ?)_

___****__Je regrette que les chapitres soient si court mais je n'arrive pas à les rallonger sans modifier mon idée de départ..._

___****__Merci d'avoir lu !_


	3. Fin de la Pause !

**_Hi ! Pas mal de retard, j'en suis absolument désolée, mais revoilà Siam et Olivier pour un nouveau chapitre..._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Le début de soirée des dimanches avait un avantage incontestable aux yeux de Siam. Tout d'abord, elle avait en général fini ses devoirs, ce qui en plus de lui procurer un intense sentiment de fierté, lui offrait surtout du temps libre. Mais le côté avantageux de la situation tenait au simple fait que c'était l'heure de l'entraînement fixe de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Elle passait donc ce temps libre dans une solitude et un calme presque jouissifs, dans la quiétude d'un dortoir vide.

En ce dimanche précis, sa plus profonde activité avait été refaire son vernis à ongles d'un bleu turquoise qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Attendant le séchage, elle était désormais allongée et occupée à essayer de jongler avec ses pieds et un coussin, qui lui tomba d'ailleurs sur la tête à l'entrée d'Angelina et Alicia.

Tant bien que mal, Siam se débarrassa du coussin tout en essayant de ne pas abimer son beau vernis, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, les bras pendants. Elle allait tenter une blague pour tester leur humeur, son petit air de gamine scotché sur le visage lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage d'Angelina...

Malgré la douche réglementaire, ses longues tresses étaient encore pleines de boue, et elle avait une expression approchante à de la fureur.

Lorsqu'elle était vraiment en colère, vraiment, Angelina ne criait pas, ne s'agitait pas vainement ni ne tapait du pied. Elle faisait ce truc étrange qui vidait son visage de toute émotion reconnaissable et prenait une voix particulièrement menaçante -Siam se souvenait encore de la fois où elle avait mis feu à son lit.

Candide et forte d'une étincelle d'espoir plutôt stupide, elle risqua malgré tout une question.

« - Angelina ? Tu...vas tuer qui ? »

Immédiatement, son instinct de survie lui hurla de se cacher sous sa couette pour n'en ressortir qu'au moment de manger, mais son amie se retourna vers elle, faisant voler ses tresses et par la même occasion, de la boue.

Alicia, légèrement moins sale, lança un regard mi-agacé mi-désolé à Siam avant de se détourner.

« - Oh je suis certaine que tu le sais ! Tu veux jouer aux devinettes ? » Lâcha froidement la jeune fille.

Siam s'apprêtait à répondre à Angelina qu'elle était pénible et que si elle avait un problème elle avait tout intérêt à le lui dire. Elle ouvrit même la bouche et inspira en vue de sa tirade.

Et sans qu'aucun son n'en soit sorti, elle la referma et un nom lui vint à l'esprit.

Bien sûr...Olivier. Elle soupira, se doutant très bien de ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

« - Je vais lui parler... murmura-t-elle. »

A son grand désespoir, le glas de son agréable moment de détente venait de sonner et le regard furieux de Katie Bell qu'elle croisa dans le couloir lui en offrir la confirmation. Peu hâtive, elle descendit les escaliers en traînant les pieds -du moins autant qu'il est possible de le faire entre deux marches. Elle en avait par-dessus le chapeau pointu de jouer les intermédiaires entre l'équipe mécontente et le Capitaine fanatique.

Dès son premier pas dans la Salle Commune, quelque chose la surprit. Un son inhabituel; Olivier riait. Il s'exprimait avec des grands gestes passionnés et seule une chose pouvait déclencher chez lui un tel enthousiasme : le Quidditch. Il était en train de raconter l'entraînement qui avait paru si infâme aux deux filles.

« - La Feinte de Porskoff, tu te rends compte ? Elles ont marqué des buts qui nous assurent la Coupe cette année ! »

Percy Weasley semblait on ne peut plus agacé par l'enthousiasme d'Olivier qu'il ne partageait manifestement pas.

Tout en s'ébouriffant pensivement les cheveux, Siam s'assit sur le sofa à côté d'Olivier et étendit ses jambes sur les genoux de ce dernier. Son attention se recentra sur elle et il se mit à lui faire le récit de l'entraînement entier tandis que Percy semblait absolument ravi qu'il se soit trouvé un nouvel auditoire.

Cependant le récit d'Olivier la conduisit à penser que lui et Angelina n'avaient pas la même notion de la limite entre entraînement et torture. Répugnant à briser son excitation quand à « la saison exceptionnelle que l'équipe s'apprêtait à faire », elle trouva soudainement un intérêt incroyable à ses ongles bleus turquoise.

Siam appréciait beaucoup Olivier, cela allait sans dire, et si elle ne comprenait la plupart du temps ni ses attitudes ni son fanatisme, elle savait parfaitement où allaient ses priorités. Et c'était un fait, elle passait en deuxième, fait qui ne la dérangeait pas vraiment. Elle n'était absolument pas du genre collante et préférait de loin sa tranquillité et ses amies au fait de ventouser son petit ami telle un emplâtre à verrues. Sans être du genre vraiment indépendante, jamais elle n'aurait pu supporter Olivier non-stop. Mais le fait d'être avec ce fanatique lui attirait les foudres de ses amies.

Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, pas plus que la perspective d'avoir une conversation avec Olivier qui en viendrait invariablement au même point que d'habitude : un hurlement du genre « Tu brimes ma foi en le Noble Sport ». Pourtant elle ne demandait pas grand-chose en vérité. Simplement pouvoir dormir sans risquer de se faire égorger par les joueuses de l'équipe et un que le peu de temps qu'elle passait avec lui ne soit pas centré sur le Quidditch. En somme, tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était un peu de paix.

« - Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda soudainement Olivier.

- Hein ? Non... mais d'habitude ça ne te soucie pas vraiment... commenta Siam.

- Je disais que les filles ont fait des progrès exceptionnels et euh... poursuivit-il comme si elle n'avait pas parlé.

- Oui, donc tu essaies de m'obliger à les féliciter parce que ton grade de Capitaine Tortionnaire te l'interdit. Le coupa-t-elle. Je vais me faire égorger si je monte et c'est de ta faute Dubois ! Dit-elle en pointant un index accusateur sur son torse.

- S'il te plait Siam ? Pour moi ? Et jamais plus je ne t'enverrai espionner Davies !

- Non ! Débrouilles-toi, c'est ton équipe.»

Siam se releva de la banquette en soupirant et grommelant « et tu ne m'as envoyée nul part, je ne suis pas ta chose Dubois. », et se dirigea à nouveau vers le dortoir. Elle s'apprêtait à gravir les premières marches avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné allant à l'échafaud lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par George Weasley qui entrait dans la Salle Commune, de la boue encore collée aux cheveux.

« - Hé Whitehorn ! Brailla-t-il.

- Oui ? Lança-t-elle avec espoir.

- Whitehorn ? » S'exclamait Olivier au même moment.

Siam se précipita vers George Weasley et après cinq minutes de discussion, accepta généreusement -et pour réparer le sadisme de son petit ami- de lui donner son devoir de Métamorphose sur les Métamorphomages. Elle avait prévu de s'échapper discrètement jusqu'au dortoir et d'entamer une négociation avec Angelina dans le simple but de survivre à la nuit qui approchait.

Mais tout joueur de Quidditch est plus que persévérant, acharné. Et Olivier Dubois, névrosé du Noble Sport à ses heures, était un acharné de haut rang. Aussi était-il debout devant les escaliers, et lorsque Siam arriva devant son torse musclé -hauteur à laquelle se situaient ses yeux-, elle laissa échapper un ridicule couinement surpris.

« - Whitehorn ?

- Tu devrais connaître le nom de ta petite amie... ironisa Siam en retrouvant quelques miettes de sa superbe.

- Whitehorn ! Comme Devlin Whitehorn, comme dans Devlin Whitehorn le fondateur de la Compagnie Nimbus ? S'exclama à nouveau Olivier.

- Mon grand-père. Marmonna la jeune fille, au désespoir.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Tu n'oeuvres pas pour ta Maison ! Espèce de... Fausse Gryffondor ! » Hurla-t-il tel un tragédien.

Ca y était, il était reparti. Quelle mauvaise patriote elle faisait... Voilà pourquoi elle acceptait de passer après le Quidditch, elle se savait incapable de le supporter toute la journée. Et c'était également pour cette raison qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de le renseigner sur son patrimoine familial qui faisait d'elle en tant qu'ainée, la future héritière de la compagnie de balais volants dont son père était à l'heure actuelle, le propriétaire.

Dommage pour elle, elle ne passerait plus après désormais, elle faisait partie intégrante du Quidditch dans l'esprit d'Olivier et ça, c'était très mauvais.

Et surtout très risqué songea-t-elle en voyant le visage furax d'Angelina lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoir. Elle n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler.

* * *

**_Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'espère plus que tout avoir votre avis... REVIIIIEEEEW ?_**

**_Merci !_**


	4. On ne chatouille pas le Dragon qui dort!

**Ok euh... on va commencer par désolée du retard, comme d'habitude... C'est un chapitre un peu plus long que ceux d'avant (mais vraiment un peu hein), et moins joyeux... Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même :) **

**Ce chapitre n'est pas encore passé en bêta donc il peut y avoir des erreurs, j'espère que vous me les pardonnerez. **

**Autre info, à propos de mon petit PROJET (sans nom pour l'instant) de réunir mes deux fics : ça avance plutôt bien à vrai dire, donc je pense que cette fic ne va pas tarder à se terminer, pour que la suite soit inclue avec celle de l'autre fic. Voilà..**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que la compagnie boudeuse et morose d'Angelina et Alicia poussait Siam à passer tout son temps avec Olivier. Les filles lui en voulaient encore de ne pas avoir pris leurs intérêts plus à coeur face au capitaine, et leur nouvelle attitude -qui consistait à ignorer toute tentative de communication- l'avait vite rebutée. Cependant, la compagnie constante de son petit ami lui permettait d'apprendre à prévoir les réactions de ce dernier :

« - Non Dubois. » lâcha-t-elle évasivement alors qu'ils travaillaient sur leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque –malgré ses deux années de plus, Olivier s'était révélé incapable de l'aider en métamorphose.

Le Dubois en question releva la tête de « _Etude des récents progrès de la Sorcellerie »_ et posa ses yeux interrogateurs sur Siam.

« - Je n'ai rien dit… » fit-il remarquer en voyant qu'elle s'était replongée dans son parchemin sans la moindre intention de s'expliquer.

Siam haussa les épaules et répondit sans décrocher de ses recherches :

« - Je sais, mais tu allais le faire dans les prochaines dix minutes. » Affirma Siam en se grattant le crâne avec sa plume.

« - Ah… Tu dis non à quoi ? Parce que je voulais te demander… » Hasarda le jeune Capitaine avant de se faire interrompre par sa petite amie, qui daigna enfin lever ses yeux bleus vers lui :

« - Je dis non à la même chose qu'il y a une demi-heure et dont tu t'apprêtes à parler. Je n'irai pas voir l'entraînement.

- Mais tu pourrais être utile, certains joueurs ont peut-être besoin de changer de balais ! Tu es sensée être une experte en vol !

- Ridicule ! » Se moqua Siam tout haut, s'attirant ainsi le regard haineux de Madame Pince. Elle poursuivit en baissant la voix. « De toutes façons, les jumeaux Weasley ne vont pas s'acheter des Astiqueur 7 juste parce que je leur dis que ça leur conviendrait mieux ! Et ce n'est pas génétique Dubois, c'est mon grand-père l'expert. »

Le silence régna à leur table pendant quelques minutes, que Siam mit à profit pour écrire quelques phrases sur son devoir. Dubois, en revanche, ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là, et après l'avoir regardée écrire par-dessus son livre, il revint à la charge :

« - Je suis certain que vous vous transmettez ça comme des vieilles recettes de famille ! » Dit-il, sûr de lui. Il fit une légère pause en voyant l'absence de réaction de son interlocutrice qui continuait de feuilleter un ouvrage, puis continua en posant sa tête entre ses bras, sur la table. « Et donc les Weasley devraient avoir des Astiqueur 7 ? »

Siam soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Elle observa quelques secondes les jumeaux concernés qui chuchotaient deux tables plus loin en se passant un vieux parchemin dont les écritures semblaient bouger, puis elle reporta son attention sur sa table.

« - Eh bien ils ont beau être larges d'épaules, ils restent plutôt petits et par conséquent légers, ou du moins bien plus légers que toi. Ils loupent certains cognards parce que la vitesse fournie par leurs Brossdur alliée à leur légèreté relative les empêche de freiner assez vite. Les Astiqueur 7 possèdent un sortilège de freinage plus adapté à leur vitesse maximale et leur permettrait donc de stopper leur vol plus facilement et surtout plus rapidement. »

Elle avait récité tout cela sans respirer et dut prendre une longue inspiration à la fin de sa tirade. Un air vaguement impressionné passa sur le visage du Capitaine, puis il observa les deux Weasley qui se faisaient maintenant sermonner par la bibliothécaire, ce qui ne les empêchait pas d'afficher un sourire insolent.

Siam referma son livre sèchement et le fourra dans son sac avant de se relever, faisant revenir l'attention d'Olivier sur elle. Elle rangea plume, encrier et parchemin et se pencha sur la table :

« - Et on avait parlé de ça au début de l'année Dubois, pas de discussions sur le Quidditch, pas d'espionnage des autres équipes, et pas d'entraînements à six heures du matin ! Tu es vraiment impossible ! » Chuchota-t-elle rapidement avant d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou d'un geste rageur et de tourner les talons.

Olivier ouvrit la bouche pour tenter une dernière fois sa chance, mais elle le prit de court sans même avoir à se retourner :

« - Et je ne viendrai PAS à l'entraînement ! » Lança-t-elle à voix haute, ce qui valut à Olivier un _« Shhhhht » _courroucé de Madame Pince.

Il repoussa son livre de potions et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras en ferma les yeux, fatigué. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait raison : il lui avait bel et bien promis, au début de l'année, que leurs moments en tête-à-tête fort rares ne seraient pas _pollués_ par le Quidditch.

Olivier n'était pas du genre à s'auto-flageller, surtout lorsqu'on lui reprochait sa passion pour le Quidditch –qui était soit dit en passant, le plus beau sport du monde. Mais il avait également l'habitude de tenir ses promesses, et il se souvenait avoir fait celle-là comme si c'était hier :

_C'était le jour de la rentrée, sa dernière année et par la même occasion sa dernière chance de remporter la Coupe en tant que Capitaine c'était donc la cinquième année de Siam. Ils étaient attablés en attendant l'arrivée des Première Années, toujours à la même place. Lui était en face de Percy et des autres garçons de son année, qui partageaient son dortoir pendant que Siam à côté de lui, discutait avec Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet. _

_Un peu plus loin sur sa droite, il aperçut Katie Bell et ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :_

_« - Hé Katie ! Tu comptes garder ton poste dans l'équipe ? Parce que sinon je dois organiser les essais…_

_ - Oui, bien sûr. »_

_Il s'était attiré quelques regards désespérés au passage mais n'y fit qu'à peine attention et se mit aussitôt à songer à ses futurs entraînements. Il ne sortit de ses réflexions qu'à l'entrée des petits nouveaux dans la pièce, lorsque Siam se calla contre son épaule gauche sans cesser de discuter avec ses amies. _

_D'un seul coup Olivier parut se rendre compte du monde extérieur. Elle avait cet effet sur lui de le faire régulièrement sortir de son Quidditch qui, avouons-le, occupait la plupart de ses pensées._

_Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait passé tout le voyage à penser au Noble Sport, puisqu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt et qu'il aurait pourtant dû voir._

_« - Ca heu… ça te va bien… » Siam tourna vers lui son visage de lutin sur lequel flottait une incompréhension totale. « Les cheveux courts je veux dire. C'est très… joli. »_

_L'incompréhension se mua en une surprise totale –était-il un si mauvais petit ami ?- et elle le remercia en souriant, avant de se retourner vers Angelina, qui murmura :_

_« - Après tout, il ne t'a pas vue du voyage, tu étais juste allongée avec la tête sur lui. »_

_Siam lui fit signe de se taire, mais l'échange n'échappa pas à Olivier qui fit néanmoins semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il fronça vaguement les sourcils : le seul souvenir qu'il avait du train cet année était sa décision de faire travailler la Reverse Pass à Alicia qui avait encore du mal avec. _

Olivier se surprit à sourire devant son parchemin quasi-vierge –il contenait tout de même son nom- qui était supposé être un devoir de Potions en se remémorant le sourire de Siam, et la pression de son petit corps –sa tête lui arrivait à peu près aux épaules, qu'elle ne vienne pas lui dire qu'elle était dans la moyenne ! Non, elle était petite !- contre son bras.

C'était un peu plus tard dans la soirée qu'il lui avait promis.

_Ils étaient dans la Salle Commune, dans un coin juste contre l'angle formé par l'escalier des filles. C'était son fauteuil à lui, parce qu'il était un peu plus en retrait et qu'il pouvait réfléchir à ses stratégies calmement dans ce coin de la pièce. Siam était lovée contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule –il adorait quand elle faisait ça, et puis comme elle avait les cheveux courts, ils ne venaient désormais plus lui chatouiller le nez- et elle observait Alicia faire une partie d'échecs contre les jumeaux Weasley, avec un léger sourire moqueur._

_Les Première Année venaient de monter dans les dortoirs, guidés par Percy. Olivier y vit donc un excellent sujet de conversation :_

_« - Bonne pêche cette année… » Commença-t-il._

_Siam lâcha un imperceptible soupir qui toutefois ne lui échappa pas. Elle répondit d'un ton morne :_

_« - Oui, il y aura peut-être de quoi intégrer l'équipe une fois que tu seras parti. »_

_L'injustice frappa Olivier qui ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Non mais vraiment, était-il si obsessionnel ? Pourquoi ne le prenait-on jamais au sérieux ? On ne l'écoutait pas lorsqu'il parlait de Quidditch, mais quand par hasard il tentait un autre sujet, on le renvoyait parler du Noble Sport ailleurs ! Les gens ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient, par les Glandes de Merlin !_

_« - Non, je… n'allais pas parler de ça. » Confessa-t-il mollement, s'attendant à ne pas être cru une nouvelle fois._

_Siam leva une fois de plus la tête vers lui en se décollant de son torse et haussa les sourcils :_

_« - Vraiment ?_

_ - Ben… oui. » Confirma Olivier, presque gêné d'avoir été pris à parler d'autre chose que de Quidditch._

_Ca aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait bien chez Siam : elle devait être une des rares personnes à ne pas constamment le trouver désespérant. Bien qu'un peu vexé par la surprise qu'elle manifestait, il trouvait plutôt agréable la facilité qu'elle avait à le croire quand même Percy Weasley refusait de l'écouter. Pourtant elle n'avait pas la patience qu'avait Alicia Spinnet - qui malgré tout arrivait à se fatiguer de lui- mais elle acceptait néanmoins de le laisser parler de Quidditch la plupart du temps, et à vrai dire il s'en sentait un peu coupable. Elle ne l'écoutait probablement pas, mais lui ne faisait aucun effort alors que même en l'écoutant parler de ses stratégies, elle arrivait encore à croire qu'il puisse parler d'autres choses._

_Une idée lui vint alors, et il reprit la conversation en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, alors que Siam venait de reprendre sa confortable position._

_« - D'ailleurs j'ai… je vais faire un effort là-dessus. »_

_Cette fois ci, elle eut l'air franchement interloquée._

_« - Sérieusement ?_

_ - Oui. Se résolut-il._

_ - Plus de briefing stratégique ?_

_ - Plus de briefing… presque plus. Se résigna le capitaine en souriant._

_ - Plus d'espionnage ?_

_ - Plus d'espionnage. _

_ - Ni de réveils à six heures ?_

_ - Pas à chaque entraînement, promis. »_

Elle l'avait embrassé et s'était enfouie encore un peu plus –si c'était encore possible- entre ses bras. Ce n'est qu'en se rappelant que ce moment si agréable avait été alors interrompu par George Weasley –ou bien était-ce Fred ?- qu'il perdit son sourire béat.

Toujours était-il qu'il avait, au cours de l'année, rompu ces trois promesses les unes après les autres. Elle ne lui avait rien dit à l'époque, pourtant c'était vrai. Il avait recommencé à lui parler de ses stratégies dès la première séance d'entraînement, pour laquelle il avait d'ailleurs réveillé toute l'équipe à l'aube, et il l'avait envoyée soutirer des renseignements à cet obsédé de Roger Davies à peine deux semaines plus tard. Ceci dit, cette dernière expérience l'avait définitivement vacciné de l'espionnage : il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de voir les lèvres putrides de ce fils de cognard de Roger à moins de dix centimètres de celles de Siam.

Il irait s'excuser le plus platement du monde et s'écraserai le plus qu'il pourrait. Après l'entraînement.

* * *

Siam était remonté à la Salle Commune et se dirigeait maintenant vers son dortoir. Elle gravissait les marches de l'escalier en maugréant à voix haute, faisant profiter tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de trois mètres de sa mauvaise humeur.  
Et puis après tout, elle avait le droit elle aussi d'être d'humeur massacrante non ? D'abord parce que ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, il était rare qu'on la voie sans son sourire – preuve en étaient les regards étonnée qui l'avaient suivie le long de son chemin -même la Grosse Dame lui avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

Et ensuite parce qu'Olivier revenait sans cesse de ses entraînements d'une humeur massacrante et qu'elle épongeait. Et qu'il en allait de même pour Angelina.  
Et que par Merlin, elle en avait prodigieusement marre, son propre sourire lui sortait par les narines, tiens ! Elle subissait les humeurs de tout le monde, et en plus on lui tournait le dos –enfin ça, c'était juste Angelina et Alicia, parce qu'Olivier était plutôt dans l'excès inverse.

Perdue sans ses envies de meurtre, Siam percuta finalement Katie Bell, qui descendait probablement en vue de l'entraînement de Quidditch. Ce fait énerva d'autant plus Siam, qui poussa un cri de colère et se laissa tomber sur une marcha d'escalier, épuisée par son énervement. Katie la regarda, légèrement anxieuse ce qui lui valut, lorsque Siam s'en aperçut, un nouvel accès de colère :

« - QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que tu as toi ? Un problème peut-être ? Eh bien vas te plaindre au Calamar Géant, parce que je M'EN TAPE ! »

La violence inhabituelle dont elle faisait preuve dut surprendre la jeune fille qui s'assit calmement à côté d'elle sur a marche. Siam soupira bruyamment, et un silence s'installa.

« - Tu vas être en retard. Vas-y maintenant, sinon tu vas devoir faire des tours de terrain. » Conseilla Siam à Katie qui continuait de l'observer.

Katie ignora prodigieusement les mots de son ainée. Elle entoura ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées, et lui affirma une chose qu'aucune des amies de Siam n'avait jamais daigné lui dire :

« - Je trouve que tu vas très bien avec Olivier… »

Siam était en train d'observer les murs de pierre qui les entouraient lorsqu'elle saisit les mots de Katie. Elle tourna la tête vers elle en esquissant un demi-sourire.

« - Mais ?

- Etre avec Dubois quand on déteste le Quidditch, c'est un peu bizarre non ? » Lâcha finalement Katie en baissant le regard vers ses pieds.

Des mois et des mois de questionnement le soir en regardant les rideaux de son baldaquin, résumés en une petite question. Pourquoi sortait-elle avec Olivier Dubois ? Pourtant, ce fut la première fois qu'une réponse pointa le bout de son nez dans l'esprit de Siam. Elle se mit à triturer son écharpe rouge et jaune avant de répondre.

« - Déjà, je ne déteste pas le Quidditch, je ne suis pas obsédée par ce sport. Ce qui est très différent. Et je crois que j'apprécie Olivier pour tout ce qui ne touche pas au Quidditch chez lui. Malheureusement pour moi, le Quidditch occupe la plupart de ses pensées et de son temps. »

Après quelques nouvelles minutes de silence, Siam envoya Katie sur le terrain de force en prétextant qu'elle ne tenait pas à la retrouver morte à force d'avoir couru –ce qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être véridique. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'au dortoir : elle avait envie d'être seule et de réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de raconter.

Elle savait que c'était vrai : Olivier était passionné –c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire-, déterminé, compétitif, intelligent, calculateur, endurant… Seulement toutes ces qualités que Siam lui trouvait semblaient ne se rapporter chez lui qu'au Quidditch.

C'était également vrai que Siam ne détestait pas le Noble Sport, mais elle s'en fichait un peu. Seulement elle n'avait pas le choix, ce dernier semblait vouloir à tout prix aire partie de sa vie. Elle rentrait chez elle, on lui parlait balais et entreprise familiale elle revenait à Poudlard, on lui parlait saison de Quidditch. Elle savait parfaitement et depuis toute petite qu'elle allait reprendre la _Société des Balais de course__ Nimbus_ deux ans après son obtention des ASPICs, convaincue qu'elle aurait à exercer un travail qui ne lui plairait de toutes façons jamais, son avenir lui faisait l'effet d'une condamnation au bagne. Alors si elle pouvait limiter l'importance des balais volants avant que la malédiction ne lui tombe dessus, et si sa vie privée pouvait rester pure de tous cognards et autres souaffles, elle ne s'en porterait que mieux.

Et puis elle était fatiguée de se battre entre Olivier et ses amies. Quand on ne lui parlait pas de Quidditch, c'était Angelina et Alicia qui se plaignaient de son petit ami. Grand dieu, ce n'était pas ses affaires, elle voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix avec les Quidditch jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait vingt ans ! Etait-ce vraiment si difficile ? Elle ne faisait pas parti de l'équipe, et sa vie privée eh bien elle la préférait loin des entraînements alors si elle entendait encore une seule plainte à propos de son Capitaine de petit ami, le plaignant n'aurait qu'à aller se faire cuire une bouse de dragon !

Siam arriva enfin devant la porte de son dortoir, légèrement de meilleure humeur. Humeur qui chuta immédiatement jusqu'aux tréfonds d'un abime sans fin lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la porte avait été fermée. Aussitôt, l'envie de crier la reprit. Sauf que cette fois, elle savait quoi hurler et à qui. Elle se précipita dans le dortoir des Quatrième années et vit Leanne assise sur un lit :

« -Excuses moi, j'ai perdu ma clef, je peux poser mon sac ici ? J'ai un double homicide à aller commettre. » Demanda-t-elle rapidement.

Sans plus attendre de réponse, elle largua son sac et redescendit les escaliers en courant, plus en colère que jamais. Par une fenêtre de la Salle Commune, elle vit que l'entraînement venait de commencer. Elle sortit au moment où le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrait et bouscula quelques élèves plus jeunes. Elle avançait d'un pas plus qu'énergique en direction du terrain de Quidditch, et ça allait très, très mal se passer pour ses occupants actuels : la glorieuse équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor

* * *

**Allez, les petites supplications d'usage ? Quelques reviews ne sont pas de refus :D Ca encourage énormément, alors si jamais vous passez par ici, ça ne vous prend pas beaucoup de temps :D *regard de chien battu ET désespéré***

**Bref, see you au prochain chapitre :)**

**Bye !**


	5. Raisons et Sentiments

**/!\ ANNONCE IMPORTANTE /!\**

**Je me suis rendue compte que je vous parle du _Projet_ sans m'être expliquée comme sur mon autre fic, donc voilà... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, même si l'écriture est déjà commencée, j'en tiendrai compte !**

**Je pense terminer cette fiction plus rapidement que prévu (il en ira de même pour mon autre fic en cours), mais ne vous affolez pas car cela cache une grande nouvelle. (haha)**

** J'avais au départ prévu dans... quelques chapitres une ellipse qui nous amènerait au Post-Poudlard de nos héros puisque leur histoire se trouve être très longue mais depuis mon inscription sur LiveJournal, l'univers dans lequel gravitent Kirley, Charlie, Siam et Olivier (Ainsi que d'autres OC exclusifs qui ne sont présents que dans mes publications LJ, dont le lien est sur mon profil , je vous conseille donc d'aller y faire un tour) s'est développé.**

**J'ai donc songé qu'en terminant cette fic plus tôt que prévu, je pourrais insérer sa suite (et fin ?) dans une autre, regroupant tous ces personnages et les différents liens plus ou moins complexes qui les réunissent, plutôt que de tous les séparer dans différentes fictions. Ainsi, la vie future de Kirley et Charlie, Siam et Olivier ou encore Grace Gray, Angelina et George, serait dans une seule "oeuvre". **

**Au programme, il y aura la carrière professionnelle d'Olivier et la sortie du dernier bébé de la Société des Balais de Course Nimbus vue par sa directrice... Siam.**

**A part ça : Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

Siam parcourait les couloirs au pas de course, bousculant les élèves et traversant les fantômes.

Même Peeves s'était abstenu de tout commentaire en la voyant passer devant l'armure dans laquelle il se cachait – sa présence était cependant trahie par les caquètements qui lui tenaient lieu de rire.

Il commençait à pleuvoir lorsque Siam arriva dans le parc du château : elle enfonça son visage dans son écharpe et resserra sa cape autour de son corps avant de reprendre sa marche. Implacable, elle avançait en direction du terrain de Quidditch, indifférente à la boue qui commençait à maculer ses bottes et à la pluie qui devenait de plus en plus féroce. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain, les Gryffondor continuaient leur entraînement malgré la pluie battante. Elle leur cria de redescendre mais ses mots se perdirent dans le vent, et lorsque Dubois remarqua sa silhouette minuscule depuis son balai, il lui adressa un grand signe de la main qui acheva de l'exaspérer.

Au comble de la fureur, Siam courut presque jusqu'à la loge d'où Lee Jordan faisait les commentaires des matches. Elle inspira longuement, pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et marmonna_ « Sonorus »._

« - DESCENDEZ IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE METS FEU A VOS BALAIS ! » Hurla-t-elle en faisant sortir des étincelles de sa baguette pointée vers le ciel, prouvant ainsi ses dires.

Elle annula le sort et apprécia le léger écho de sa voix qui se répercutait au loin. A sa grande satisfaction, les sept joueurs mirent pied à terre et s'approchèrent d'elle.

« - Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter tu sais… Commença George.

- Bien sûr, le temps n'est pas idéal…

- Horrible même !

- Et si Dubois n'était pas un tortionnaire…

- Un grand malade ! Mais après tout…

- On est des pros ! » Compléta Fred.

Malheureusement pour les jumeaux, Siam était loin d'avoir envie de rire, aussi leur adressa-t-elle un « Taisez-vous » qui la fit ressembler Professeur McGonnagall au point qu'ils lui obéirent instantanément. Leurs mines réjouies disparurent.

Elle descendit des gradins pour se planter devant eux dans l'herbe boueuse, la respiration au moins aussi forte que son envie de leur coller des baffes. Elle inspira profondément, et ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps.

« - Vous deux ! Cria-t-elle à l'adresse d'Angelina et Alicia Je fourre ma langue dans la bouche de QUI JE VEUX, ce n'est pas à VOUS d'en décider ! Si vous avez un problème avec Dubois, réglez le AVEC DUBOIS je m'en moque comme de ma dernière couche-culotte ! Je ne suis PAS le service des plaintes de cette foutue équipe, adressez-vous à votre CAPITAINE ! »

Ils la regardaient avec des yeux ronds pendant qu'elle continuait à les invectiver, elle, la petite Siam qui réglait tous les conflits avec le Capitaine et qui écoutait tout le monde avec son éternel sourire rayonnant et sa petite étincelle rieuse dans le regard.

Bien qu'elle ne s'adressât au départ qu'à ses deux amies, le reste de l'équipe et même Fred et George comprirent que la leçon était pour chacun d'entre eux –seul Potter semblait totalement perdu. Olivier n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de quoi elle parlait, tandis que Katie l'observait avec l'air d'approuver ses paroles.

Les gouttes d'eau lui ruisselaient sur le visage comme autant de larmes sur ses joues rosies par le froid. La pluie s'insinuait sous son écharpe le long de son cou et sa cape commençait à s'alourdir, trempée. Elle était transie de froid, mais elle poursuivit néanmoins jusqu'à s'en casser la voix :

« - Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vos tours de terrains, de vos Cognards ni de vos courbatures, je m'en contrefous ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette équipe de cinglés, je ne veux plus qu'on me parle de Quidditch, je veux LA PAIX ! C'est si difficile à comprendre, LA PAIX ? Vos discussion débiles sur ce sport de décérébrés ont intérêt à se tenir loin de ma vie privée, parce que sinon ce sera la dernière discussion que vous serez capables de tenir ! SUIS-JE CLAIRE ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle voulut s'adresser à Olivier lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de hurler au beau milieu d'un terrain de Quidditch sous une pluie diluvienne. L'équipe continuait de l'observer, ils semblaient tous pétrifiés. S'ils avaient eu un minuscule espoir que l'intervention de Siam mette fin à l'entraînement, celui-ci s'évanouit rapidement lorsqu'elle leur lança d'une voix sèche :

« - Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas des matches à préparer? »

Olivier leur adressa un hochement du chef pour leur signifier qu'il allait gérer la situation – même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour a calmer- et ils s'envolèrent tous à nouveau. Lorsqu'elle les vit discuter en faisant semblant de jouer, elle s'estima satisfaite et pointa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine de son petit-ami.

« - Quand à _toi_, tu m'avais juré que je n'aurai plus rien à voir avec le Quidditch ! » Sa voix s'était muée en un chuchotement agressif alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui. « Que tu nous consacrerait un peu de temps au milieu de ton délire obsessionnel !

- On pourrait… on pourrait en discuter plus au sec ? Tenta Olivier, plein d'espoir.

- Non ! Tu vas m'écouter, et tu vas le faire très attentivement parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. »

Elle s'autorisa une légère pause, le temps de reprendre un tant soit peu son souffle et ses esprits, puis revint à la charge, plus calmement.

« - Je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais une obsédée du Quidditch, je refuse d'être une groupie du grand Olivier Dubois et je ne laisserai pas passer cela. J'ai cru que je pouvais rivaliser avec ton amour du sport, mais au final tu t'entends certainement mieux avec ton balai qu'avec moi parce que j'ai vu un paquet de rendez-vous manqués pour que tu ailles le retrouver ! » Elle déglutit péniblement alors qu'il semblait être devenu aussi muet qu'une tombe. « Je ne te demande pas tout ton temps et je me fiche que tu oublies la Saint Valentin ou même mon anniversaire tout ça parce que ton équipe préférée joue ce jour-là. Je demande simplement que le peu de ton temps que tu me laisses ne tourne pas autour du Quidditch, tu me l'avais promis !»

Sa voix tremblota, et elle se tut en se mettant à regarder ses bottes enlisées dans la boue du stade. Le silence s'éternisa pendant que la pluie continuait de tomber et les joueurs avaient cessé de faire semblait et les observaient, deux mètres au-dessus de leur têtes. Siam prit, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur le terrain, le temps de regarder Olivier : il avait les yeux rouges, et malgré la pluie, Siam aurait juré voir quelques larmes perler sur ses joues. Mais c'était certainement un effet de son imagination, une projection de ses désirs jamais Olivier n'aurait pleuré pour autre chose que la Coupe de Quidditch.

Elle croisa son regard, et elle se rapprocha de lui en essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Elle s'était toujours sentie un peu en retrait par rapport à Olivier à cause de ses deux ans de plus, mais aujourd'hui la différence ne lui vint pas à l'esprit. La fragilité, même minime, qu'elle ressentait toujours dans ses bras s'était envolée.

Elle attrapa le col de sa cobe de Quidditch écarlate et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et sa cape ne lui servait plus à rien, mais elle ne songea pas trente secondes au froid. Elle embrassa Olivier comme si sa vie en dépendait, puis se détacha de lui tout aussi soudainement.

« - Si je t'importe toujours un minimum, tu n'auras qu'à finir ton entraînement un peu plus tôt et venir t'excuser. Je serai dans la salle commune puisque je n'ai plus de dortoir » Elle regarda brièvement ses _amies_ qui avaient, comme le reste de l'équipe, les yeux fixés sur elle. « Dans le cas contraire, eh bien… cela aura été un dernier baiser très…_théâtral_ n'est-ce pas ? »

Et sans demander son reste, elle courut se réfugier dans le château en priant pour que Rusard ne la voie pas mettre de la boue plein ses couloirs fraichement récurés. Elle monta le plus rapidement possible récupérer son sac dans les dortoirs où se trouvait toujours Leanne, avant de descendre en chaussettes et sans sa cape – elle les avait posées devant la porte de son dortoir toujours fermée- dans la Salle Commune. Elle se posta sur le canapé le plus proche du feu, allongée, et laissa doucement ses larmes mêlées à l'eau qui perlait de ses cheveux couler sur ses joues en observant les flammes.

Elle se serait retournée avant de passer la porte des bâtiments séculaires de Poudlard, elle aurait vu les joueurs se poser vers Olivier. Et si elle avait pris quelques secondes de plus, elle aurait également vu Olivier, la mine basse, annoncer la fin de la séance et les envoyer aux vestiaires.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre de fin de vacances...N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis en passant, c'est énormément apprécié !**

**Bonne chance à ceux qui retournent en cours cette semaine !**


End file.
